one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Ray
'' Well... who saw this coming? Which uncooperative duo of heroes will, somehow, manage to pull off a win? Can the two (not so super) heroes with origins from Achievement Hunter taste glory (for once), or will two of Mr. Oum's huntresses outclass the compeitition?'' '' The Interlude "You've got to be kidding me..." "What? What's wrong?" "If you got us lost again, I'm gonna shove ORF up your-" "OKAY, YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!" Two voices, the first of Hispanic-American origin, and the other identifiable by a British accent. Both arguing with vigour and annoyance, despite the fact that they weren't in their home city anymore. No, they were stuck in another world, one so close, yet so far away... "I don't remember seeing trees near Monarch Labs, do YOU?" X-Ray clapped the back of his partner Vav's head. "Yeah, I do! The city wouldn't look the same without trees, plus the cat on the tree we saved wouldn't have existed!" Vav argued back, giving X-Ray a five-star to the knob, earning a a loud "Oof!" from him. They trotted on, yelling at each other without noticing the large amount of Grimm they were now attracting from the surrounding woods. They licked their lips, hungry for helpless human flesh. A Grimm wolf took the initiative and lunged out of the woods, teeth aimed for Vav. But because 9.81 loves to screw everything over, the wolf ended up biting the British bruv in the butt. "OOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Not too far away, Beacon Academy towered high as a symbol of the Hunters and Huntresses' incredible presence and reputation. Out in a courtyard of the esteemed Hunter/Huntress school, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were sparring with each other, pitting gun-scythe against gun-rapier. Ruby was the faster of the two, but Weiss was clearly the more disciplined as she expertly evaded or parried attacks from every angle; she summersaulted back from a scythe swing and froze Ruby's legs with a shot of Ice Dust from Myrtenaster. "OH COME ON!!!" Ruby became annoyed and started chipping the ice away with the Crescent Rose. "You'll have to do better than that, Ruby." She exasperatedly spoke and shot forward with a jump kick. But she didn't expect a volley of gunfire from her teammate. Mid-jump, a sniper round grazed her skirt and tore a hole in it, which irritated her to the core. Although she knocked Ruby out of her predicament, Weiss is fuming with the new hole. "RUBY!!!" She stomped over to where the redhead was, her death glare never leaving her. "What's the problem-" "LOOK AT MY SKIRT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" "Oh come on, it's a combat skirt ain't it?" "An EXPENSIVE one!" "Oh relax, you're the richest girl here!" "OOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Both Huntresses stopped their argument and tilted their heads to the woods nearby. Seconds later, two blokes in tight superhero costumes jumped out of bushes, Grimm animals hot in pursuit. Though a bit panicked, Ruby and Weiss quickly went to action and attacked the Grimm, while X-Ray and Vav just ran around in circles to avoid getting chomped by a Grimm wolf. "KILL IT ALREADY!" Vav yelped and X-Ray stopped running and aimed his signature x-ray glasses at the creature. A laser beam shot out of it, but it missed. As did the next five-to-ten shots. When the Huntresses were done with the main onslaught, they turned their attention to the final Grimm... And what they saw just made them face palm. Two dudes looking pathetic trying to ward off a single Grimm. Weiss, the ever-so-present paragon of high-class society, aimed her rapier from the hip and destroyed the wolf with Fire Dust. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, X-Ray thought that one of his lasers finally destroyed the wolf and he began yelling, "YE YEAH!" "That was awesome dude!" Vav joined in on the celebration and with both jumping towards each other... They touched crotches, something that Weiss had to cover Ruby's eyes for. "Dude, I thought that thing was gonna get me!" "Yeah, but X-Ray is here to save the day, WOOO!!!" "X-Ray...?" The dynamic duo turned to face the actual heroes of the day. Ruby was scratching her head in confusion and Weiss' face was in buried in a palm. "Yeah, X-Ray, that's me!" He stiffened his back to make himself look important and Vav caught on and posed the same posture. "And his savvy friend, Vav!" He introduced himself with extra flair for dramatic effect, bur Ruby just started to giggle, which descended into stomach-holding laughing. "What's so funny?!" Vav and X-Ray furred their brows in chagrin. "The fact that you think you guys are heroes, when you A. Are Stupid and B. Are Cowards and C. Don't Even Know How To Fight." Weiss pointed out slyly. "Oh yeah? And what makes you two so special?" X-Ray questioned. "Yeah, aren't little girls with skirts supposed to be going to school, not mocking their elders?!" Vav pumped a fist in outrage. But his display of bravery was reverted back to panic when Ruby stopped laughing and Weiss' face bore rage. Ruby followed suit and aimed her gun-scythe at the duo, with Weiss backing her up with the Myrtenaster. "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss stated. "Yeah!" Ruby agreed and they exchanged high-fives before loading their weapons. "Vav?" "Yeah, X-Ray?" "I hate you so much right now." "Aww..." The Melee GET READY FOR A BRAWL... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Ruby sped forward and Weiss created an ice slide with her rapier; Vav immediately turned the other direction, but X-Ray grabbed the back of his cape and flung him forward, right into Ruby, who began to slow down as Vav stumbled towards her. While they smacked into each other, X-Ray turned his attention to Weiss and activated his specs. "Take this, lasers... AWAY!!!" Optic blasts bore down on Weiss, but she hopped off her slide and created ice glyphs to duck and dodge from side-to-side. X-Ray charged up for a bigger shot, however he ended up pressing the wrong button. And got a full view of Weiss' underwear set. "Holy-" Weiss cut him off with a jump kick; she hopped back, then slashed past X-Ray and freezing him solid with Ice Dust. (54 seconds) Vav and Ruby became dazed, stars and birds flying over their respective heads; Weiss saw this and threw her hands up in eye-widening awe. "Ruby, you dolt, attack him!" She yelled and it snapped Ruby out of it. "Copy that, Weiss!" She pointed a thumbs up, but that gave Vav time to recover and throw a punch to the face. The redhead staggered back as Vav shook his hand with a pained facial expression. "OWWW!!!" Something tapped Vav on the back and he looked back; a punch to the nose, given generously by Weiss, made him back up right into Ruby, who flipped-kicked him into the air, then rained down (up?) a firestorm of rifle rounds. Shockingly, the bullets couldn't to find a mark and Vav ended up falling flat on his nose, er... face. "Ow... my nose..." (49 seconds) Ruby and Weiss glanced to the (not so) superheroes with blank faces, glancing to each other to find answers, yet only getting shrugs. "So... did we win...?" Ruby wondered. Weiss just shrugged again. "I guess we do-" A laser blast to the back interrupted and knocked her forward. Ruby was surprised, then also caught a laser blast to the chest as X-Ray finally broke out of his ice cage... somehow... Vav got up, his nose flaring with a purple and bruised bump; he looked up and saw X-Ray running towards him. He rose his hand in greetings, or for a high-five perhaps, although X-Ray just ignored him and charged up for more laser blasts; Vav saw this and followed along. (44 seconds) X-Ray swept Weiss off her feet, not with dance moves, but with an optical blast. He almost attacked Ruby, however, Vav tapped him on the back to get his attention and whispered a strategy for him. "Hey, let's give her a taste of bloody teamwork, chap!" X-Ray nodded and added in his two cents. "My boooiiiii, hardcore parkour?" X-Ray asked and Vav nodded with a smile. The Huntress blindly cast the Crescent Rose's barrel upwards; the dynamic duo rushed in and managed not to become target practice as the gun-scythe's high-speed rounds sailed everywhere. Ruby shook off the daze, but in the space of time that she did, X-Ray ran forward with a fist; she prepared to block with her weapon, though X-Ray just squatted down before attacking. "Huh?" Her amazement bounced out of her head when Vav leap-frogged, literally leap-frogged like a kindergardener, over X-Ray and jump kicked her in the forehead. He then squatted down and X-Ray leap-frogged over him to give Ruby a flying knuckle-sandwich and proceeding to kick her twice in the stomach. He did the leap-frog position and Vav, going for dramatic flair, placed his foot on his back and leapt off like Michael Jordan. Time slowed down, 343,000 FPS to be more exact, but sped up for the sake of sanity. Within that bubble of delayed time, Ruby's eyes enlarged as did Vav's, Weiss got to her feet and X-Ray face winced to his spine almost being broken. In super slow mo, Vav's fist smashed into Ruby's cheek and the her skin rippled from the force of the impact; at the same time, Vav's face contorted in a scowl as his knuckles began to glow red from such a hard punch. "OWWW!!!" "Vav, get down!" Out of pure instinct, Vav ducked, even with his glowing red right hand; X-Ray vaulted over the British bloke and discharged an optical blast, charged 300,000 times because of the super slow mo. The laser strike sent Ruby flying back, right into Weiss, and her body ended up sandwiching the Schnee heiress into a nearby academy wall. "Ow..." Was her muffled reply. (35 seconds) "TEAM WORRRRRRRRKK!!!" X-Ray and Vav hopped up and high-fived, then charged towards the disoriented huntresses. Both lifted their hands for a simultaneous double-attack, but... "ARF ARF!!!" Zwei emerged from behind the wall and addressed his owner. Soon, X-Ray realized there was a dog up-ahead and... "DOG!!!! RUN AWAY!!!" X-Ray skidded to a stop then turned tail and hot-footed it away from the somewhat unthreatening doggy. Vav, bewildered by the cowardly action, paused and scratched his head in confusion. "X-Ray! Why are you running?" A grumbling growl buzzed in his ear and he slowly turned around, horror-movie victim-style. Zwei was not pleased with him. "Oh... bollocks." Like a good cartoon chase scene, Vav retreated with Zwei furiously, and very closely, snapping at his buttocks. He ran so hard, that he managed to catch up to X-Ray, but once the hispanic saw his best mate with a dog at his tail, he bolted faster than the Flash and reached speeds that would rival the Roadrunner. They ran for so long that they circled the whole of Beacon before finally coming back to the battleground. Vav slipped on something and nose-planted into the ground; Zwei soared over him and continued pursuing X-Ray. Ruby and Weiss just watched the chaos unfold. Vav looked around and found a piece of bread, with a wet path trailing from a bucket of water in the distance. His gag reflex kicked in and he retched with so much disgust, nearby Grimm in the woods mistook it for gunfire and fled. (28 seconds) Weiss readied the Myrtenaster and created several black glyphs around Vav; Ruby switched her ammo to high-velocity and opened fire on X-Ray. Zwei, in a canny manoeuvre, jumped up and started chewing on the panicking hero's head as his cape got shot up. The Huntress reloaded, then activated her semblance to envelop herself in gale-winds. She closed in on X-Ray and slashed past him three times and into the air, where she dive-bombed him with the Crescent Rose a handful amount, then drop-kicked down into his spinal cord. X-Ray landed harder and a crater was formed. "I'm good." Face-down in the dirt, X-Ray gave a thumbs up; Zwei joyfully bounded on and over his head. The black glyphs sealed Vav into a shapely prison, to which Weiss gracefully sprung over and spun around, blasting the Brit with a combo of Fire and Electricity Dust. However, Vav, even in the face of the assault, freaked out about his cape, which was now catching fire. "Hey, hey, you know how much this costs?!" He pumped a fist in a comical fury. (19 seconds) "Sorry, I don't pay for imbeciles." Weiss shrugged, then broke Vav out of the cage with a balletic double-kick to the chest; she lunged and stabbed at Vav with a flurry of rapier strikes. Weiss smashed the hilt of her sword into Vav's nose, then a white runic circle shimmered brightly behind her and summoned the fist of her Arma Gigas; the armoured giant punched him back to X-Ray, who had just got up only to get bashed into by his partner. The blokes held their heads in pain as Ruby joined Weiss' side. "What do we do now, Weiss?" She asked. "We finish them off, obviously!" Weiss answered, then took off in their enemies' direction. "Alright!" Ruby went after the heiress with her scythe held in reverse. "Alright... we need a plan of attack..." Vav gasped out, holding a time-out sign to the Huntresses. "I'm not Hilda man, I can't just think of a plan on the fl-" X-Ray faltered and a light bulb illuminated above his head. "What, what is it?" Vav asked when X-Ray suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, just YOLO!" With that said, X-Ray dashed out while his specs flared to life again. Vav groaned and half-heartedly ran forward. (14 seconds) Weiss and Ruby split up and then converged on the duo like a pincer-attack; both hailed a storm of projectiles down on the blokes, but luck favoured them once again and they were saved from a bloody fate. "X-Ray, hop on!" Vav bent forward and X-Ray jumped onto his back. The former rose up and carried his mate piggy-back style, then rushed towards Weiss. She created a glyph and jump onto of it just as Vav would've kicked her in the shins. But X-ray responded in kind by taking Weiss out of the sky with a laser blast. He then jumped on top of Vav's head and got some long air time as Ruby jetted towards them. "Don't worry, I'll get them for you Weiss!" (9 seconds) In his most awesome moment, Vav skipped over a scythe slash and landed on top of it. "OOOOHHHH! SUCK MY KNOB!" He pointed two fingers to his crotch, then gave Ruby a taste of his dirty boots with a kick to the face. As she stumbled back, the Crescent Rose clattered to the ground and Vav picked it up. "What does this do?" He pull the trigger and the kickback knocked him flat on his buttocks. "Holy shoo-X-Ray!" "Yeah?" "On my signal, fire!" "You sure?" "Yes, I'm bloody sure!" Weiss helped Ruby to her feet and attempted to summon the Arma Gigas in full form. "Uh... Weiss...?" "Not now, Ruby, I'm trying to call in backup." "Weiss...?" "Tell me later-" "WEISS, LOOK!" Weiss halted the summoning and squinted her eyes; X-Ray, still high in the air was preparing to send down a massive laser blast, and Vav, who finally learned where to aim and shoot the gun-scythe, were about to hit them with a double-strike. "There's no high-velocity rounds in the Crescent Rose at the moment right? Right?" Ruby gave her a blank stare. "NOW!" (3 seconds) "Ah crap." A high-velocity sniper round and X-Ray's laser strike collided at the same time, producing an explosion that rocked the whole western side of Beacon Academy. KO!!! The Aftermath Clouds of smoke parted to reveal the unconscious bodies of the Huntresses, spinning swirls in place of their eyes as they lay on the scattered dirt. "YEAHHHHHHHH WE DID IT!" Vav ran and sprung towards X-Ray. "High-five!" X-Ray sprung with an extended palm, as did his best mate. But they just ended up slapping each other in the face. "OWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Both murmured. "Dude, I thought we were gonna get it up ours!" Vav mentioned. "Yeah, but the YOLO worked out! Now looks at these guys, they're KO'd like a bunch of noobs!" X-Ray pointed at their downed enemies, then patted his elbow and slammed it into Weiss' back. "You've gotta be kidding me...!" A new voice grunted primally nearby. Vav and X-Ray stopped their celebration and searched for the voice's source. "Huh... even I have to admit, THAT'S some dumb luck." Another voice spoke, this one with the tone of a young woman. The dynamic duo's eyes finally landed upon two people sitting on top of a wall staring at them. "Well, pay up, Mogar, your so-called 'idiots' won the fight." Blake glanced to the animal skin-wearing warrior, who sighed as he brought out a pouch of coins and gave it to the Faunus. "Wait, you bet against us, Mogar?!" Vav questioned. "Like the cat lady said, your victory was dumb luck, don't get confident... idiots..." Mogar muttered with a bit of animosity before standing up and jumping out of sight in one pillar-cracking bound. "And who're you supposed to be, cat lady?" X-Ray's index finger pointed at Blake. "Their teammate." She explained. "Why'd you bet for us?" Vav asked and Blake shrugged. "The underdogs are always appreciated aren't they, uh... who are you two again?" She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her left leg over her right. "Us, we're the awesome superhero duo, X-Ray..." "And VAAAVVVVV!" They ran towards each other and bumped crotches once again... and Blake facepalmed. The Result(s) This melee's winner is... X-Ray & Vav!!! Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2017